Treats And Tricks
by MelCrooks
Summary: Hermione agrees to take a case with Harry over the Halloween weekend.


_**This piece was written for Harmony & Co's Halloween Competition, Double Double Toil and Trouble. All canon characters, plots, dialogue, and situations from the Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work. Thank you to my beta for their work on this piece.**_

_**Joint runner-up for Best Smut.**_

* * *

Hermione was writing intensely on a sheet of parchment that almost hit her office floor. Her fingers were stained with ink and her brown hair sat piled high on the top of her head. Tiny tendrils stuck out in every direction, bouncing around her forehead from sheer speed her hand. She was determined to get this report done today, nothing was going to stop her. It was her first big case with the DMLE, so everything had to be perfect. The sound of someone knocking on her door didn't distract her, only pushed her to move the tip of the quill harder against the paper.

"Enter," she said quietly as her concentration stayed focused on the task before her. She didn't dare raise her head to greet the incoming intruder. Whoever it was would have to wait until she was good and ready.

"Hello."

Hermione's hand stopped in the middle of writing, the sound of the person's voice caused the most delightful chill to run down her spine. Dropping her quill, she finally decided to lift her head slowly, her eyes widening as her brain registered the voice of the person in front of her. He was long and lean, standing in her office's doorway, his chest moving up and down from his intense breathing.

"Oh, h-hello." Hermione's brown eyes locked on his. His eyes were so expressive. Displaying a mixture of emotions, one right after the other. Confidence, determination and pure lust. "I didn't know you were back. I hope your mission was successful."

"Yes," he replied in a husky voice. "It was very successful. I just got back and I'm tired...and _dirty_." Hermione's eyes trailed down his body, admiring the fit of his uniform against his masculine physique.

"I can see," she said, with a gulp.

His dark brown trench coat was open, revealing his shirt that was only buttoned around his middle, displaying his chest and the fine dark hair on it. "Can you see?" His hands moved down his chest, yanking his shirt open and causing the buttons to rip off. Hermione could hear as those tiny bits of plastic roll in multiple directions across her office.

"Yes, I can see."

"I'm so _dirty_, Hermione." She nodded her head in agreement, now noticing that his belt was not fastened and his trousers were undone. Her eyes focused on the waist of those trousers as they hung dangerously low, his Adonis belt on full display, completely indicating that he had no pants under those very dirty trousers. Hermione could feel her heartbeat racing in her chest, she was sure it would rip out of her at any moment. Although, she knew that was physically impossible, she decided it would be best to unbutton her own blouse allowing room if the impossible became possible.

"Please, do come in."

"But, I'm dirty and I don't want to dirty your things."

"How thoughtful of you. Perhaps...perhaps you should remove your clothing? So you won't get anything dirty. It will also prevent your skin getting too _dirty_ as well."

"Yes. You're right," he replied, with a large grin. He kicked his leg back, slamming the door shut behind him, then made his way closer to her desk. He pushed off his coat and shirt at the same time, then kicked off his boots. As his hands went to his waistband, he huffed and dropped his hands to his sides.

"What's wrong?"

"My trousers...they seem to be stuck. Do you think you can lend me a...hand?" Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat, then stood from her seat.

"Of course," she breathed, moving around her desk, then leaning against it, facing the wizard in front of her.

"You're so kind, Hermione." He walked closer to her, his eyes never leaving her own. Hermione placed her fingertips on his chest, slowly tracing his abs, before reaching his waistband. "Yes, like that," he moaned. Hermione tugged the sides of his trousers and watched as the weighted material fell to the floor. "That's so much better. Don't you think?" She lowered her head slightly and gasped.

"I have to agree," Hermione said, nodding her head. The length and girth of his manhood made her dizzy. She had to grip the edge of her desk to keep herself upright. Hermione closed her eyes, demanding her body to calm down.

"Oh, no!" the wizard shouted. She opened her eyes to see him looking down, shaking his head.

"What is it?"

"My cock. It's _dirty_ as well."

"Oh?" Hermione lowered her head again only to see that his length was now fully erect. "Yes, I believe you're right. It seems your penis is a bit dirty.

"Do you know how to clean it?"

"I am positive I do, so don't worry. I'll take care of you, Harry," she said, dropping instantly to her knees.

"What the fuck!" Hermione opened her eyes, sitting up so quickly, she lost her balance and fell back down on her couch. She eventually recognized her flat and the familiar furniture that was around her. "Home. It was just a dream."

Hermione stared at the items on her coffee table. An empty bag of Halloween chocolates and a damn romance novel she picked up waiting in line at her local Muggle supermarket. She shook her head at the _rubbish_ on the table, then at the empty bag of Halloween sweets. She knew one piece wouldn't be enough. Her eyes once again stared at the cover of the book. An image of a man with well defined muscles and perfectly dark silky hair, embracing a woman with perky breasts and brown beautiful wavy hair, dressed in a gown that in no way fit the time period the book supposedly took place in. But she knew it wasn't the book's fault for her current mood. It was her own. She rubbed her eyes as though the pressure would remove the images her brain concocted in her dreams. It wasn't the first dream she had of Harry. They started shortly after she decided to work for the DMLE. She had only been with the new department for a month, but the feelings she had for her best friend have been there slightly longer, and due to their constant interactions now, repressing the feelings have become a bit more difficult. Sure, Harry's always been around, but the one night of the week dinners and occasional Sunday lunches at the Burrow still provided enough space for her feelings to stay in check. However, being around him everyday, all day, had completely changed everything.

The sound of her clock chiming brought Hermione out of her thoughts and back to her flat. It was midnight and tomorrow (technically today) was the start of a new mission. A simple mission really, even though for some reason they needed an entire weekend to do it. It couldn't be that hard to tell a few ghosts to stop their shenanigans with threatening to expose the Wizarding World. Could it? Hermione exhaled loudly. She knew she should have declined, but she knew how Harry gets around the holiday. "It will all work out fine," she told herself. "Besides, what's the worst that can happen? Staying in a posh hotel for a couple of days with your best friend." As the words came out of her mouth, images of her on her knees before Harry popped into her head. "_Oh, gods!_"

* * *

"Fuck me."

"What?" Asked Harry as he walked into the swanky hotel room they would be sharing for the next couple of days.

"Nothing," replied Hermione. She knew she shouldn't make a big deal about the _enormous_ bed in the room that happened to be covered with red rose petals. Or the large bottle of champagne next to it with two crystal flutes. "I just prefer pink roses." Her comment made the wizard laugh, as he walked towards the bed and hopped on it. "What are you doing?"

"Checking the comfort level. Right side feels nice," replied Harry.

"Right side?"

Harry tilted his head, raising a questionable eyebrow at her, "You always sleep on the right side of the bed."

"How do you know that?," asked Hermione as she rolled her eyes. Harry stood up and removed his toiletry bag from his suitcase and headed towards the bathroom.

"Hermione, you're acting as though we've never slept together before."

"Not technically," she mumbled.

"Huh?" Harry shouted.

"Nothing, Harry. Let's get settled and grab something to eat. We need to discuss our strategy for the next couple of days," said Hermione removing her clothing from her suitcase and placing them in the small chest of drawers near the bed.

"Hermione, how much of a plan do we need? We wait for Halloween, then simply go to the ghosts and tell them to stop their shite or we will be forced to eradicate them."

"And how do you suppose we eradicate them? Did you happen to bring your Proton Pack, Egon?" Harry laughed.

"Wow, Hermione. You're on a roll today. Thinking about becoming a comedian?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Depends how this whole Auror thing works out," she said, making her way to the bathroom to dress down for the rest of the evening. "Besides, I don't know why we can't just go and talk to them now."

"Because ghost are more active on Halloween, but I'm sure you already knew that, Hermione." As she walked in, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. She knew she and Harry have shared a bed before, but that was way before she started having _deeper_ feelings for him. _Romantic_ feelings for him. She pulled out her facewash and cleaned her face before removing her clothing. She had brought with her, her favorite pajama set with tiny green images of witches flying on broomsticks. She loved the shirt and image of the witches she grew up learning about in stories and film. It made her happy and brought her back to a childhood before learning she was a witch herself. In all honesty the image wasn't incorrect, minus the green of course. Leaving the bathroom, Hermione stopped in the doorway as she watched Harry placing plates of food on the small two seater table on the opposite side of the room.

"Where did all this come from?"

"I told the concierge when we checked in to send up dinner."

"I don't remember you mentioning anything about dinner."

"No? I think you were busy looking for the lift."

"Oh?" Hermione sat down and raised an eyebrow as Harry uncovered her to food to reveal a plate of roasted cod and chicory. "This looks absolutely delicious Harry. Excellent selection." Harry smiled at her. His smile, causing her to blush and when she saw his own blush on his cheeks, her heart skipped a beat.

"Who knew fish without being fried, could be that tasty?" Hermione laughed, placing her hand over his.

"Welcome to adulthood." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Since when have you ever declined Leaky's fish and chips?"

"Never," she said, wiping her mouth, then placing her napkin on the table.

"Oh, my dear Hermione, we're not done yet."

"We're not?" she asked with a raised brow.

"I figured since it's Halloween tomorrow, why not indulge a bit?" Harry stood from his seat, clearing the table with a flick of his wand. He walked over to the cart, grabbing a platter with a large silver dome. When he returned, he placed it directly in the middle of the table, lifting the lid and presenting the most elaborately decorated chocolate cake Hermione had ever seen.

"Harry! The Ministry is going to reprimand us for this kind of thing! The fish alone, probably cost more than our allotted budget. How are we going to explain a whole bloody cake?"

"Hermione, it's Halloween."

"So, when we submit our expense report our reason will be 'It was Halloween'?"

"Exactly." Hermione looked at the cake, then back to Harry, who handed her a fork. "You first." Hermione took the fork from his hand and slowly punctured the cake, pushing the tines of the fork through the many layers of sponge and frosting. Gathering up just the right amount on her fork, Hermione raised her fork to her mouth. Before eating her bite, her eyes met Harry's. The look on his face was pure anticipation. She wasn't sure if he wanted a critique before he indulged or simply wanted to watch her eat the masterful creation. She knew she shouldn't, but...she couldn't stop herself from slowly opening her mouth and placing her lips over the morsel of chocolate, her eyes not once wavering from his, as she slid the fork from her mouth, then used her tongue to lick off the excess frosting left on the utensil. Hermione felt a small sense of accomplishment witnessing Harry's Adam's apple move up and down his throat. The look in his emerald eyes mixed with the aroma of sweetened chocolate filled her senses, causing her to press her legs together to relieve the familiar tingle between her thighs.

"Delicious, " she breathed, placing her fork back into cake, pulling out an even larger piece of the almost black cake. Harry didn't say anything, but the noise of his fork dropping against the plate caused Hermione's heart to beat faster. His eyes grew a shade darker, a hue of forest green, as he slowly raised to his feet. His arm quickly reach out pushing everything off the small table, including the beautiful rich chocolate cake.

"Allow me to taste," said Harry, grabbing her by her shirt and pulling her from her chair, only to push her against the table. His hands moved down her body and she yelped as he lifted her to sit on the table. His mouth found hers and she opened up as his tongue begged for entrance. The strong muscle exploried her mouth as both their moans molded together. "So, good...so, sweet." Hermione could only lean back allowing him better access, so his lips can trace a path down her neck. Hermione gasped, when his hands reached the buttons of her blouse, his strong fingers ripping the material apart causing the buttons of nightshirt to pop off and fly out in all directions. She watched as he stared at her breast, a grin spreading across his face. "Can I taste these too?"

"Yes!" she shouted.

"Hermione? Hermione!," shouted Harry, waving his hand in front of Hermione's face. "Are you alright?"

"Buttons? I'm not wearing buttons?! Fuck me!" She noticed a slight tinge of pink appear on Harry's cheeks. "S-Sorry, Harry. What did you say?"

"I asked if it was good?" Hermione looked down at her shirt and shook her head.

"If what's good?" She watched as Harry's eyes softened with concern.

"The cake, Hermione. Are you sure you're alright?" Hermione looked down at her fingers wrapped around fork.

"Um...sorry, it was really good. I mean it _is_ really good," she replied with a small smile. Harry continued to look at her, then raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"You didn't tell me if you're alright or not."

"Harry, I'm absolutely fine. Now, help me eat this bloody cake before I devour it on my own." Harry smiled and happily dug into the cake. Hermione watched as he took a bite and actually closed his eyes to savor the taste of the cake. She couldn't hold back her giggle as his eyes opened and he smiled with a very toothy grin covered in chocolate frosting.

"What?" He asked as he started laughing, using his tongue to remove the buttercream from his teeth.

"Here, let me help." Hermione grabbed her napkin and leaned over the table. She gently pressed it to his face, removing the smudge of frosting near the corner of his mouth. The warmth from his hand over hers, brought her eyes to his. His eyes, always so filled with vast amounts of emotions. "There you go," she whispered as she started pulling away. But Harry reached for her wrist keeping her close to him.

"Thank you, Hermione," he whispered back.

"What kind of friend would I be if I let you walk about with a dirty face." Harry smiled at her.

"I mean...thank you for doing this with me. For spending every Halloween with me. You should be out having fun and going to parties, but instead you, we always end up with each other."

"Harry," Hermione moved around the table and stood before her friend, lowering herself, so they were eye leveled. "I know how hard this holiday is for you and I will always be here for you when you need me. I hope you know that."

"I do know that. And to be honest, I haven't associated it too much with my parents. Not after everything we've been through. It's actually been good over these last few years, thanks to our friends and really thanks to you." Hermione felt tears slide down her cheeks and the warmth of Harry's thumb moving across her skin gave her chills as he wiped away the tears.

"That's good to hear, Harry. Because Halloween is very special to me and do you know why?"

"Because it was when you, Ron and I became best friends."

"Bollocks," snorted Hermione, as she stood up from her crouched position. It's the only time my parents would allow me to have sweets. Wow, Harry, you sure are full of yourself." Harry stood up from his seat, his face masked with a shocked expression. The display making Hermione laugh out loud.

"You wound me, Hermione," he replied, playfully holding his hand against his heart. "To think chocolate is worth more than our years of friendship."

"Do forgive me, Harry. But it was something that needed to be said."

"I understand, dear friend...but, do forgive me, but you asked for it." Before Hermione could register to his comment, a large chunk of chocolate cake slapped her suddenly across her face. Her mouth fell open as she gasped, not wanting to move from her spot as she felt the cake makes its way down her face, to her shoulder, to her arm, then on the floor. Her eyes narrowed on Harry, she was ready to strike.

"Harry Fucking Potter!" she yelled, running the short distance between them to grab him, but Harry's quick reaction time made it possible for him to run across the room, laughing as Hermione chased him around. She tried getting him back, but he was able to quickly dodge every chocolate assault she threw his way.

"Ok, ok...sorry. It's done..truce?" he asked, breathing heavily, his hands up in surrender, using the large bed to keep his distance. Hermione stopped and nodded in agreement, her chest visibly moving from her breathing as well. "Damn, this room is bigger than I thought."

"Indeed. Come let's clean up. We need to get a plan ready for tomorrow." Harry started to walk around the bed, then stopped. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "I promise I will not throw anymore cake at you, Harry. It's done and I'm too tired to chase you." Harry made his way around the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Hermione walking behind him. "Oh, just one more thing," Harry turned around at the exact moment "_Incarcerous" _left her mouth.

* * *

"You promised!"

"No, I promised I wasn't going to throw anymore cake at you. I just simply tied you up for a moment." Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing...just-," Hermione's face was mere millimeters from his, she could hear his deep breathing as his chest moved up and down. Her playful attitude seeped from her body, she now felt her body tense as she looked at his face. His eyes were no longer narrowed, in fact, they were now open and looking down at her mouth. "Um...just-"

"Just what, Hermione?" Harry whispered, his beautiful green eyes meeting hers again.

"Just-" She didn't know what to say. They were so close to each other, she felt the warm air from his mouth caress her lips. "_Finite." _Hermione watched as the ropes fell from Harry and with another wave of her wand, they disappeared. She moved herself away from him and offered him a shy smile before turning away and walking into the bathroom. She immediately went to the sink, splashing handfuls of cold water on her face, embracing the coldness as it removed the dried on cake from her skin. Scrubbing her skin with soap, she could see Harry behind her eyelids. Not the Harry returning from a long mission covered in dirt or even the Harry taking her on the small table. But just Harry. Messy black hair with green eyes, all behind his wire framed spectacles. Her friend, her friend that she knew she was in love with. As the tap know ran warm, she removed the soap from her face, then blindly grabbed the soft white towel next to her, patting her face dry.

"All better, now?" Hermione looked up from the towel, her eyes locked on Harry's as he stared at her through the mirror.

"Yes, all better."

"Good," said Harry, as he stepped closer to her. Hermione moved from the sink giving him space in front of her while she leaned into the wall. "I do love chocolate, but I want to be able to taste only you when we have our first kiss."

"Our first-" Hermione's eyes widened as his lips met hers, but that abruptly changed when she allowed herself to melt into the firmness of his body. His lips moved possessively against hers, his hands tangled through her hair as he helped her head in place. Hermione moved her tongue against his lips, demanding he open his mouth even more to her. From the sound of his moans, he seemed happy to oblige. Hermione moved her hands lower and joined his moans when she felt the hardness of his length through his trousers. Harry pulled away from her his forehead resting against hers. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that."

"You don't know how long I've been wanting _you_ to do that." Harry lifted his head to look into her eyes. "So, please...don't stop. I want you to kiss me again, then ravish me on this bathroom floor of this fancy overpriced hotel." Harry closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I can't do that Hermione, I'm sorry." Hermione could feel the prick of tears behind her eyes. "I've waited to long and paid way too damn much for this room too shag you on a bathroom floor. I'm shagging you on that fucking rose petal bed, then maybe we can try the floor." Harry lifted Hermione up and her legs wrapped around his trim waist. Their lips were once again on each other, as they made their short journey to the bed. Harry placed Hermione on the bed, pulling her shirt over her head, his eyes moving down her body before untying the string of her pajamas, then pushing them off. Hermione could only stare up at him as he rested on his knees between her legs. He smiled as he removed his shirt, tossing it off the side of the bed. She sat up and caught his hands as he reached the button of his jeans.

"Allow me to assist you with that," she said, moving her hands to the button of his jeans. Harry raised his hands and watched as Hermione undid the button and lowered his zipper. Her fingers took hold of his jeans and boxers, then pushed down, allowing freedom to his erection. Her mouth swiftly made its way to his hip, nibbling down his skin steadily, purposely avoiding his cock while he buried his fingers in her curls. She wanted to taste his skin, but his moans mixed with the light tugging of her hair only got her more aroused. She pulled away from him, laying back down on the bed, then opened the front clasp of her bra displaying her breasts before him.

"Oh, Hermione," he groaned, quickly removing his jeans and boxers from his legs. Harry made his way back up her body, making sure to stop at her breasts to taste a pebbled nipple. The intensity of his mouth causing her to arch her back into him and grab his dark messy hair. She had wanted this, dreamed and daydreamed about it, but for it to really be happening was causing an overload of sensations. Her imagination didn't provide the feeling of his skin or his scent that were equally intoxicating. As Harry reached her face, his hands moved and cupped her face. "Are you sure?"

"Harry," she breathed, kissing him lightly on the mouth. "I need action, not words." Harry grinned.

"Then let's get these out of the way." Back on his knees, Harry pulled her knickers down her legs, tossing them to join the rest of their discarded clothing. "Beautiful," he whispered, as his eyes traced her body. Hermione raised and eyebrow, then spread her legs wider. "Right, right...action, not words." His weight felt delicious on top of her, proving to her just how long he's been wanting to do this to her.

Hermione's attention stayed focused on the view in front of her. She had felt the movement of the bed as he got up, but chose to stay quiet as Harry walked slightly about the room. It was still very dark outside, the sunrise nowhere to be seen. He was looking out the large window from their hotel room, still bare except for his glasses. The picture was perfect with the orange hue of the lampposts reflecting against his lenses and his fingers wrapped around a large mug of something steamy. The sight made her happy and breathless both at the same time.

"Are you not worried that someone might have a telescope?" Asked Hermione as she sat up to lean against the headboard of the bed. Harry turned to face her with a bright smile. The same brightness he held in his eyes as he moved towards her, sitting next to her on the bed, facing her.

"Did I wake you? I was trying to be quiet." Hermione reached over to stroke his face, then leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

"Yes, you did wake me." Harry laughed then moved to kiss her again. "Mmm. Hot chocolate?"

"Correct, as always," he replied, giving the mug to Hermione. She happily took a drink and sighed as the warm liquid slid down her throat.

"I think I consumed more chocolate in the last two days than I have my entire life," uttered Hermione, before taking another swig of Harry's cocoa. "A _bag_ of Halloween chocolates, chocolate cake, and now hot chocolate. I'm going to blame you for the weight I gain," she playfully scolded.

"I take full ownership of the cake and hot chocolate. However, that being said, I don't remember persuading you to eat an entire bag of sweets, love." The memory of the dream from the night before made her blush. Harry tilted his head in confusion. "What is it?"

"Nothing," she said, moving her eyes away from his gaze.

"Oh, no, you don't. Tell me what made you blush." Hermione shrugged her shoulders. Harry placed the mug down on the nightstand, then leaned back on his elbows. Displaying all this glory to her."I'm not going to drop it."

"Are you planning on not covering yourself up?"

"Nope and don't change the subject."

"Fine!" Hermione crosses her arms over her chest. "Last night I ate an entire bag of chocolates while reading a romance novel. And by romance I mean smut." Harry's laughter filled the room. It was robust and sexy, she couldn't hold back her own laughter.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about that, Hermione."

"I'm not embarrassed."

"Then why did you blush?"

"Because I didn't have the chance to mention that I fell asleep on my sofa and had one of the most erotic dreams I can remember." That statement shut Harry up as he sat back up and looked directly in her eyes. Hermione lowered her eyes and caught sight of Harry's hard on.

"W-Was I there? In your dream?" A smirk appeared on his lips.

"Most definitely," she answered, moving from her position and pressing Harry's shoulders so his back was firmly against the mattress. Hermione straddled him and started trailing wet kisses up his chest and over his clavicle. His hands on her thighs, mixed with his moans, encouraged her to keep tasting his skin.

"Hermione?"

"Um?"

"I have to tell you something." Hermione instantly stopped her mouth, then raised herself, looking down at the wizard beneath her. She wasn't going to speak, but she was sure the look in her eyes was all he needed to continue. "Therearenoghosts!" he blurted out. Hermione's mouth fell open.

"What?" Harry exhaled, then opened his mouth to speak again, but Hermione raised a finger to stop him. "I've heard what you mumbled. My what is more of a what the fuck is going on!" Hermione moved off the bed, placing her hand on her hips.

"Well-"

"Well?"

"For Merlin's sake will you listen while _I_ explain?" Hermione grabbed her wand from the nightstand and placed a heating charm on cold hot chocolate, then with another flick of her wrist a chair levitated from across the room and landed in front of Harry. Hermione sat down and blew lightly over the steaming mug.

"I'm all ears, Harry Potter." Harry placed his feet firmly on the floor then faced his best friend.

"The case I brought to you yesterday had already been taken care of and closed. It was actually one of my first cases." Hermione wanted to comment but was thankful for the hot chocolate keeping her mouth occupied. "I don't think you understand how long I've been...waiting for you. There never seemed to be the right time. I had training, you had school. I became an Auror, you fought for House Elf rights. Then you had training and I was always away. Then there was Ron and Ginny. Which was short lived for both of us, thank Merlin." Hermione bit her lip to hold in the laughter at that. "What it all comes down to is...I was..am...trying to woo you. This last month of being around you everyday has been the hardest for me and I was ready to let you know how I feel about you. I know we love each other, but I wanted to show you that the love I feel for you is different. We always spend the holiday together, so I figured this was the perfect opportunity to finally say something. I had dinner planned out, the cake, and I even setup a dinner and got tickets to the cinema for a horror film marathon tomorrow night. I know how you always mentioned that growing up you and your parents would watch horror films all month, so I wanted to surprise you. I-" Harry took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his messy hair, causing it to stand straight up. "Please believe me. But I honestly wasn't trying to get you here just to shag you. That wasn't the reason for this. I told the hotel that this weekend was a surprise for a close friend. I assume they thought a girlfriend, hence the bloody rose petals and champagne."

Hermione was trying to keep her appearance neutral, because inside, her body was complete chaos. A beautiful chaos. Harry was right. They already love each other and this _different_ kind of love, was being _in_ love. Sure, he tricked her, but his thoughtfulness made her ache for him. Sitting there in the nude with his messy black hair all over the place and those shockingly bright green eyes made it extremely difficult to be mad at him. He truly was an amazing man, wizard, best friend, and _lover_? She didn't give a flying fuck how he got her here, what mattered is that she was here. Harry's eyes stayed on hers as she rose from the chair and stood directly in front of him.

"How dare you?" Harry lowered his head, placing it against her stomach.

"Hermione, please," he pleaded.

"How dare you plan to bring me here without the intention of shagging me? What are you? Considerate?" Harry lifted his head. The troubled look on his face steadily morphed into relief. Hermione provided him with a mischievous grin while sweeping her fingers through his hair. "I'm glad you got me here Harry, but...don't _ever_ lie to me again. Is that clear?" Harry stood from the bed, reaching his arms out to grab hold of her. Hermione raised her hand in protest. Harry furrowed his brow in confusion. "There's something I need to know."

"Anything."

"How the hell did you get the ghost to stop talking to Muggles?" Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I told you earlier, I simply went to them and told them to stop their shite or I'll be forced to eradicate them." Before Hermione could respond Harry tugged her into his arms in a passionate embrace. His body encased around hers with so much warmth it made her deliciously lightheaded, like she had one too many glasses of Ogden's; it was perfect. They stood that way for a while drowning in the feeling of their skin touching.

"Hey?" Hermione raised her head to meet his gaze. "Look." She followed the direction of his head nod to the nightstand by the bed. There is bright red numbers the digital clock read 12:00 AM. Hermione smiled and looked back at the man she loved who still had his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Happy Halloween, Harry."

THE END

* * *

_**In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the HalloweenHarmonyComp2019 collection.**_

_**Harry and Hermione are Aurors. There are repeated complaints of ghosts haunting a nearby Muggle hotel, threatening to expose the magical world. They are tasked with searching the property and hopefully, clearing the ghost.**_

_**Bed sharing. Could be angsty or humorous. Co-workers with some lingering sexual tension perhaps? Smut always welcome :)**_


End file.
